Kili Danur
Kili Danur is a Starfleet Vice Admiral and serves as the Fleet Second Officer in the 5th Special Operations Division. Service Record * 2405 ** Accepted to Starfleet Academy *** Applied for Ground combat officer *** Starfleet Intel showed Interest * 2409 ** Graduated Starfleet Academy, Approached by Starfleet intelligence ** Assigned to Captain J'Senna, 5th Special operations division, Starbase Somnium * 2410 ** Promoted to Lieutenant *** After assisting Captain J'Senna prevent rogue officers from stealing Vesta class starship USS Travistock * 2411 ** Promoted to Lieutenant Commander ** Appointed to Captain, USS Catherasa, Akira class attached Starbase Somnium * 2413 ** Captain J'Senna disappeared, Reported MIA * 2414 ** Promoted to Promoted to Commander ** At Request of Admiral Trent bayliss in conjunction with Admiral Jessica Chase of Starfleet Intelligence was granted commander of Starbase Intelligence ** Assigned to Starbase Somnium ** Promoted to Captain ** Assigned to Starbase Somnium, position of Fleet Intelligence Commander ** Granted Command USS Somnium's Eye, Class: Intel Cruiser *** Maintained command USS Catherasa ** Promoted to Rear Admiral, replaced Vice Admiral Kiri Jal as Fleet XO ** Admiral Jal takes up teaching Duties at Starfleet acadamy ** Maintained command USS Catherasa *** Class: Akira class ** Admiral Trent Bayliss Leaves the fleet for duties on Earth with the rank of Fleet Admiral, Rear Admiral Danur Promoted to Vice Admiral *** Assumes command of the 5th special operations Division as Fleet commander * 2415 ** Iconian war begins, 5th special operations division becomes specialised military fleet that prototypes new tactics and technology to fight the Iconians. ** After the Iconian war the 5th Transfers to Starbase Phoenix in the Delta quadrant * 2417 ** Starbase Phoenix is destroyed by Hostile attack ** Admirals Bayliss and Jal return to the fleet with a promotion each. Danur is reduced down to Fleet XO but keeps her rank of Vice Admiral. Captain J'Senna also turns up. ** Colony base founded in the delta quadrant, Details classified. Construction of starbase Phoenix-A begins in orbit of the new colony world Biography Civilian Life Kili Danur daughter of Gar'makka Of Cait(father) and Ket'chaya of Ferasa(mother) was born and Raised on New Sydney. As a child she would spend all day with her mother Ket'chaya while her Father worked, they would have dinner as a family then Kili would say good night to her mother who would then go to work while Kili was sleeping in bed. New Sydney wasn't a very nice place, between corrupt law enforcement, criminals and the lethal pollution that had turned the rivers toxic to the point that if someone fell in they would be a skeleton by the time help arrived. Despite this the unusual family lived okay, all things considered. Both Kili's parents had to work to be able to afford rent but their employers, a Trill mining corporation, were very kind to them. Gar'makka worked the mines during the day and Ket'chaya used the skills she picked up in the Klingon Defence force to provide security during the night. When Kili was 7 she woke during the night to some commotion down stairs. She secretly sneaked down the stairs to see what was going on and Saw a Trill man with some bodyguards talking to her father. She then found by listening in to the conversation that her mother had been murdered. Unable to contain herself she quickly revealed her presence and her father attended to her, however she got progressively worse once she realised she would never see her mother again and went into deep shock. Initially her father thought she had died however the Trill attended to her as well and she did indeed survive. Everything was now at risk, they would not make the money to live in their home anymore and Gar'makka couldn't leave Kili alone. With no hope and no future he announced he'd give up his job so Kili would have one parent. The Trill took pity on them and made an offer. If Gar'makka would work he'd pay him both his wages and that of Ket'chaya's income, the Trill also arranged for kili to spend the times her father had to work at his family home, she was educated and given time to play. When she was 16, Gar'makka revealed he'd been saving money to get Kili a better life, however The Trill family ended up paying what Gar'makka had wanted to do. Kili was put on a freighter and taken to Earth. Alone in the human world she knew nothing or paradise and yet she was homeless in it with no idea what to do. Strolling past Starfleet academy the noise of the Cadets training outside got her attention. She went inside and spoke to a member of the academy staff and kili soon became a cadet by the end of the week. Academy Life Kili had little friends, her life on New Sydney left her lacking in social skills, how ever took her training as a soldier seriously hoping that she could save lives like her mother used to. She had learned the Orion Sydnicate had killed her mother. Towards the end of the second year with out Kili knowing Starfleet intelligence had taken an interest in her and they followed her progression through the academy closely. On the Day of graduation she was approached By an officer working for Admiral Chase of Starfleet intelligence, she was told she could save a lot more lives by working for them but she needed training. She was assigned to Captain M'Andali J'Senna as a sort of apprentice. Service Life Kili received recognition for her roles supporting J'Senna on assignments and was promoted as such, she seemed to raise meteorically through the ranks working with J'Senna and later by her self as head of starbase intelligence eventually taking the role as head of Fleet intelligence at the request of Admiral Bayliss and as such was promoted to rank suitable for her roles. Eventually the Fleet XO Kiri Jal a Trill whom had befriended Kili and tried to teach her some social graces left to teach at SFA. Admiral Bayliss asked Fleet Captain Jenen Bres to take up the position of Fleet XO, Jenen refused but recommended kili Danur who was second on Trent's list anyway. Kili Accepted the role and promotion to Rear admiral. As starbase Intel officer she oversaw many aspects of Galactic law enforcements and coordinated a lot with starbase security on many things. On one occasion she retrieved a stolen Ferasan artefact and had the chance to return it in person, She travelled to Ferasa and met several Ferasans who seemed pleased to see her and were welcoming despite being Half Caitian. She was assigned an Akira class ship which mainly patrolled the area around the starbase, later as she was promoted she kept her command. As an admiral she choose to keep her old ship and it began to see more action now she had the opportunity to take it out in person. She lead the 5th through the Iconian war aswell as other major events which made for trying times but she managed to get through it and bring the 5th through it with her leadership skills and the help of the fleet captains. Two fleet captains stood out more than the Rest to Kili, Fleet Captain Jenen Bres head of fleet sciences and Fleet captain Su'mil a Cardassian officer and head of fleet security. 2 years later Fleet captain Su'mil was made head of fleet intelligence. As an influx of new officers began to arrive. Kili Danur kept her rank of Vice Admiral and is now currently service as Fleet Second Officer. Category:Characters Category:Personnel